More College Blues
by J-Freaks Players Co
Summary: Alpha and Sammy are back, and in college with the rest of the group. Murdoc gets a girlfriend, but is she really worth it?


More College Blues  
  
A.S.: Whee! our first ever co-written story! Ain't it great?!  
  
Diartemis: Yeah,now it'd be even better if we could find it...-.-;  
  
Astaroth: You lost it?!  
  
A.S. & Di: We didn't mean to!! p_q  
  
Shinigami: it's okee, I believe you! ^_^  
  
All: wish us luck on finding it!!  
  
A.S.: FOUND IT!!! *happily holds up the written copy of MCB"  
  
Diartemis: good! the joy consumes me.  
  
D.S.: WOW!!!!!!!!!! A SEQUAL!?!?!?!?!  
  
Lestat: this is quite unexpected...I wun my koibito.  
  
A.S. & Di: I wun a million dollars.  
  
Spike: You did?!  
  
Shinigami: "wun", not "won"  
  
Spike: oh....  
  
The J-Freaks Players Co.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash (whatever your favourite termanology word for the moment is), het. Fluff. Humour, depression, others. (Man, this is some combonation)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Grade and Classes.  
  
"Awww....damn!" Duo Maxwell cussed, looking at his report card. Alpha Hino stood on her tip toes to to see over his shoulder.  
  
"65? You failed Remedial Algebra?" she asked.  
  
"College algebra, Alpha."  
  
"But, still, you were always so good at math, Duo. I can't see why you failed it. i don't see why you have to take remedial classes in the first place." she said. 2D smirked.  
  
"He always fell asleep in class."  
  
"Yeah, all because of you!" Duo said, playfully pushing 2D playfully. 2D's mouth fell open in surprize.  
  
"Fine! If you can't handle it, I won't come over at night any more!" 2D said, crossing his arms and turning his back to Duo.  
  
"But, baby..."  
  
"No!" 2D said. Duo hung his head and whimpered. Alpha laughed.  
  
"Fangs used to do that to me all the time." she said as Heero came into the room.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Duo. He'll have to give it up some time." Heero said, kissing Alpha's cheek and grabbing her report card out of her hand. Alpha snatched for it, but Heero easily kept it out of her reach.  
  
After looking at her grades, Heero glared at her.  
  
"I hate you." he said.  
  
"I love you, too!" Alpha said cheerfully, smiling.  
  
"The only reason why Alpha passed was because she took all cooking classes." Duo said. Alpha pulled down her left eyelid and stuck out hr tongue. Duo flipped her off and she laughed.  
  
"I don't see you complaining when dinner time rolls around."  
  
"I know I'm not." Murdoc said, as he walked in the door (A/N: yes, we know Murdoc was only mentioned once in the first part, but he is now a character. make up your own reason why he wasn't in the first one. it's up to you.).  
  
"Muds!" Alpha squealed, running and glomping onto Murdoc.  
  
"Oi! Alpha!" Murdoc squeaked out while the red head squeezed the air out of him.  
  
"You know, I never understood this music video." Murdoc said, pointing his cigarette at the television screen.  
  
"What's to understand? It's a guy in a female body suit, walking around like he's constipated, singing words we can' t understand." Heero said. Alpha snickered in the kitchen,  
  
The slowly growing group of friends were discussing the lack of plot (for lack of a better term) of the Marylin Manson "Dope Show" music video.  
  
"Well, his boobs are a good size, ya know. For a guy." Murdoc said.  
  
"It's just a body suit." 2D pointed out.  
  
"Which is exactly why I can comment." The bassist said.  
  
Actually, he did get the implants." Alpha said from the kitchen. Murdoc's mouth dropped open. Duo burst into laughter and pointed at Murdoc.  
  
"AH HA! You think Manson is hot!" Duo said through his laughter.  
  
" I do not!" Murdoc protested, throwing his cigarette at Duo and missing by a mile.  
  
The door to Alpha's apartment swung open and in walked Sammy, followed by Trowa.  
  
"Hey Sam." Heero said from the couch.  
  
Sammy waved back cautiously, staring at the laughing form of Duo on the ground.  
  
"Dammit Duo! Shut up! I like this song!" Alpha said, throwing a small spell at the braided one. The song had changed from "Dope Show" to "Never Gonna Stop Me" by Rob Zombie.  
  
"Hell yea! Me too!" Duo said. Murdoc, 2D, and Duo all sand in time with the song, while Sammy and Alpha sang the "Red red groovie" part.  
  
"Aw...fuck me." Murdoc grumbled, looking at his new schedule.  
  
"When?" Duo asked, receiving a thwap on the head from 2D.  
  
"Shut up, Duo. I've got advanced A&P." He said. Alpha shuffled over to Murdoc.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Muds" Patting his shoulder comfortingly  
  
"Why, exactly, are you taking all these medical classes, Murdoc?" Xellos asked.  
  
"So if me and 2D can't get our musical career going, I'll have something to fall back on." Murdoc said. Xellos nodded.  
  
"What about you, Sammy? More art classes?" he asked. Sammy flashed him a thumbs up.  
  
"You know it!: she said.  
  
"Well, at least you dn't have to pay for your classes." alpha said. Xellos and Trowa high fived.  
  
"Soccer player!!" Sammy and Alpha said, sticking thier tongues out at themHe. Both boys took one of the girls in his arm.  
  
"You know we love you." Xellos said, kissing the top of Alpha's forehead. Alph mumbled her reply into his chest.  
  
Heero growled as Xellos let her go.  
  
"Keep off of my woman." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and proceeded to stick his tongue dow her throat. Duo and Sammy burst out laughing at the squee she made.  
  
"She squeed." Duo cried from his spot on the floor. He was wriggling around, grabbing his sides.  
  
Alpha's cheeks were flushed a deep red when Heero parted from her. This made Duo laugh even harder.  
  
"I'm gonna go now." Murdoc said quietly. He walked to the door, opened it and left without a word.  
  
"Aw...poor Muds." Sammy said as the door closed behind Murdoc.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong wif him." 2D said, nuzzling up to Duo on the floor. Alpha looked around the room at the friends quickly turned couples. Except for Xellos, the had all turned to each other for love, and they had found it without descrimination.  
  
"He's probably lonely." Alpha said, turning to Sammy for conformation. Her adopted sibling nodded.  
  
"He is, I feel it in his heart." she said. 2D sighed.  
  
"I have a bit of a confession to make." he said. "Murdoc developed a small crush on you in the 10th grade for a few months. After you got sick, when we first saw you naked."  
  
Alpha blinked.  
  
"Well...that was different." she said. Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who in the group -hasn't- seen Alpha naked?" he asked no one raised their hands.  
  
"I'm saying it's diffent in the sense that he developed a crush on me. Not everyone in the group developed a crush on me." Alpha said.  
  
"Still, we all slept with ya, save for Sammy of course." Duo said. Alpha blushed.  
  
"So I went a little sex crazy, so what?"  
  
"Newbies always get like that." Duo said, dogding an action figure of Goku. (A/N: I gotta put my DBZ in there.)  
  
"I took your virginity, Duo." she said. Duo winked at her.  
  
"I wasn't complaining." he said. Alpha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, now that I think about, it, she didn't sleep with me or Muds either." 2D said.  
  
"That would just be weird, 2D. I mean, it was freaky enough with Duo, Heero, Trowa and Xellos. Alpha said. Heero looked down at her.  
  
"I was freaky?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. (A/N: Our hentai wheels are TURNING)  
  
"Not exactly. I mean, it was weird because it was you...and the chem. lab." she said. Sammy snickered.  
  
"I wonder if that come stain is still on the floor." she said.  
  
"I do too. Next vacation, we'll have to check it out." Xellos said. Everyone joined in the cheers.  
  
"But first, let's eat! Get to cookin' Alpha!" Duo said.  
  
"Yes, oh masterful one! I deign to your every whim." Alpha said, walking into the kitchen, away from the light laughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Review, damn it!  
  
Squee gee, this is fun. We enjoy it. Well, if we didn't we wouldn't be doing it now wold we? no, okay. poor Murdoc, you just gotta feel for him. The chem lab thing is not an actual experience, it's just a thing of fun....but that also reminds me of someone who got their mild groove on in the principals office. That was an actual happening, not of mine though, a friends. okay, I'm babbling now. I hand it over to Diartemis.  
  
Woo! First chapter you lucky bastards, I hope you enjoyed it as I hope you enjoy the next chapter. JOIN US NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL- wait....no....that's not right. Anyway, my thanks go out to Alpha-chan for getting this started. ^^ 


End file.
